Such an amusement facility has been known from EP 0 707 875A1. It has an upright or horizontal design, at which one passenger carrier or a plurality of passenger carriers is/are guided longitudinally movably. In addition, the amusement facility has a drive with a cable cylinder, which is operated by means of compressed air. The compressed air is guided via controllable inlets and outlets. The piston, which can be moved to and fro in the cylinder, is connected to the passenger carrier by a flexible cable. The cylinder is open on the underside in the prior-art arrangement, and the piston is also connected to the passenger carrier on one side only via the cable. As a result, the downward movements of the passenger carrier are brought about by its own weight or its mass inertia only. In addition, the compressed air outlet is located at the top end of the cylinder next to the inlet. The compressed air outlet is designed as a controllable valve. Because of the large volume of air, the valve has a correspondingly large diameter, which may lead to problems in terms of safety of operation during the operation. Complete closing of the outlet valve is not always guaranteed. The passenger carrier may fall in the case of failure of the valve.
An eddy current brake acting as a service brake for a fall frame has been known from WO 96/32172. In the case of this fall frame, the passenger carriers are pulled up by means of a winch, released at the top end of the tower and let fall by free fall. The passenger carriers are braked softly and vigorously at the foot of the fall frame by the eddy current brake. A simple plunge effect, which is caught by the eddy current brake only, is present in this fall frame. A bunjee effect is sought to be achieved by means of the cylinder arrangement and the compressed air in the state of the art described in the introduction. The passenger carrier shall swing up and down several times, as if on rubber cables, by means of the cylinder and the compressed air control.